


Greek goddess in chains

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, F/M, Gladiators, Historical Inaccuracy, Light BDSM, Magic, Oracles, Out of Character, READ TAGS FOR UPDATES!, Roman slave market!, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: There is a rumor about Greek slave girl able to perform magic. It is said she can use her magic to grant you a wish. Two distinguished Senate members both want to have her... The rumor might be true, but are thing as they seem to be?The tale settled in the Roman Empire in time of Nero. The tale of love, and lust, and manipulation where you can't believe your eyes or senses. The tale in which the truth can be seen only with magic.Written for Silver Lioness.





	1. At  Graecostadium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Please read this first!  
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE EACH CHAPTER, I'll add them as the story progress.
> 
> 1) This story is set in the Roman Empire in the time of Nero. Now, Roman times aren't my strong suit - so updates will be once a month or so- I need my research time to have at least some accuracy about that period.  
> 2) The characters will be OOC, I will try to keep that in minimum, but given the setting it's impossible.  
> 3) Some of the pairings I'll be writing for the first time- I'll do my best, that's all I can promise.  
> 4) Comments are always welcome as well as the constructive criticism, but please- read the tags, and have in mind that this is a gift written to the specific wish of the lady for which I'm writing it.  
> 5) Rl keeps me running so I don't have time to tinker with images, and I know this aesthetic isn't "the best", but I hope you'll like it all the same *blush* :) 
> 
> I have to thank Silver Lioness who was extremely patient with me and waited beyond the time I promised her this story. Thank you, I'll try not to disappoint ;)
> 
> With all graditude to my beta [knight_bus_of_doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_bus_of_doom/pseuds/knight_bus_of_doom) for all her patience with me and her help <3

It was a sunny and warm spring day, the streets brimming with life. The buzz of conversation clinging in the air, filling it as much as the sweet fragrance of awakened nature did. Severus, however, didn't notice any of these things as he walked briskly, sending people in front of him scrambling to give him space. He moved purposefully, in long strides, forcing a few of his guards to jog behind him.

Today was a market day.

He wanted to be among first ones to look at the offers and snatch what he came for, if the intel he had was any good. There was always the possibility that the sorry excuse for a human in his custody had just tried to buy a few more days of life.

Suddenly, Severus halted his strides, his guards huffing with labour. He frowned, eyes directed to the other side of the small plaza. _What is he doing here?_ He spotted a head of platinum blond hair, uncharacteristic for the area or Romans at general and longer than fashion or good sense allowed. Its owner was moving animatedly, talking with one of the merchants

_He has no need for more slaves._

Truth be told, neither did he, but if this auction truly had what he was told, then by the Mars he would have it. Lucius must have had the same information or he wouldn't be here in the first place. Well, best to keep his eye on him. With the decision made, he moved in the direction of his friend and rival. Raising his voice over the buzz of the plaza, he called.

“Lucius, fancy seeing you here.”

The blond head jerked up, surprise flashed in blue eyes, a less-than-warm smile tainted thin lips. “Severus, what unexpected surprise.”

“I should say the same.” he forced a smile on his lips. “Weren't you telling me just the other day that you have too many slaves for your needs? If you were looking to sell, I would be more than glad to relieve you of a few of them, at least.”

“I'm not looking to sell, but Narcissa is determined to turn the house upside down.The market is good as any place if one is looking for an excuse to escape.” Lucius smiled.

“Ah. And how are my dear cousin and my godson?” Severus gave his best to keep his face neutral and his voice casual--he didn't believe Lucius for a moment.

“They are fine. You should come to visit, I rarely see you lately. If there was no Senate I doubt I'd see you at all,” Lucius said.

“Yes, I have to rectify that,” Severus nodded. _He knows--better not leave him out of my sight._ “Market is to open soon. Shall we?”

“Are you in need of slaves?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“No, not slaves, a slave,” he replied with a smirk, testing Lucius’ reaction.

“Something specific?” Lucius' voice was just a tad higher pitched than it should be.

“Whichever girl catches my fancy. I'm looking for a new concubine,” he shrugged, smirk still on his face.

“Ah,” Lucius nodded again.

They continued their walk to Graecostadium, the market would open soon. Severus wasn't pleased with the fact that he knew. Lucius would try to outbid him, and with the resources Lucius had, he just might.

They had grown up together, served in the legions together, Lucius had married his distant cousin. Now, they both were esteemed members of the Senate, both having power and gold in abundance. They were friends, as much as anyone in their positions could be.   

~ S ~ S ~ S~

The tradesman frowned as he hurried between the platform, the revolving rack and a few individual racks. He arranged a few slaves on the racks and came to the girl placed in the last one. He frowned. This slave was supposed to bring him a hefty sum of coins, but so far she had turned out to be only a headache.

Her curly hair was untamable, she never managed to retain the normal slaves posture, wealthy buyers avoided her in spite of her traits. She was well educated, a bit on a short side but with curves in all the right places, her olive skin had a sheen of gold from the sun. She was a prize snatched from the temple. Not a virgin, but still, a priestess. Her kind was a commodity, and usually sold fast and rich.

Not in this case.

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he couldn't sell her. With a frown he tugged on her arm, pulling her up.

“And stay in this spot.. Don't slouch, do your best to be sold today or I'll whip you to within an inch of your life and sell you to cheapest whorehouse I can find,” he grumbled. “You are more hassle than you are worth.”

He placed the board next to her, displaying a long list of attributes. He frowned at the words “ _Needs to be disciplined and trained”._ Pondering, he wondered, _Should I remove that?_  With a sigh, he decided against it. He won’t jeopardise his reputation for this piece of trouble. No, he would settle for fewer coins if that meant getting rid of her.

Shaking his head, he walked away. It wasn’t that this slave was causing trouble, but he had to keep her separated from other slaves, because solely her presence tended to make others rebellious. She would follow his instructions, but half-heartedly. He wasn’t untruthful when he threatened her. He wouldn’t damage her skin, but he would get rid of her, even if that meant gifting her to the whorehouse.

The sound of horns signified that the market was opening and he sped up his steps--there were coins to be earned.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus frowned. Looking at the slim girl in front of him, he was sure that she wasn’t what he was looking for. Lucius would point at one slave girl or another, and they all were in accordance with what he usually preferred. Still, he was searching for one very specific slave this time.

He was unpleasantly reminded of what it looked like to visit the Market with his cousin. Her husband seemed to have adopted her shopping habits, much to his dismay.  Severus wondered if Lucius was doing this to distract him, but he was reluctant to part ways with him.

They did make an odd pair, and plenty of slave girls did their best to stay arranged as they were posed but still gave an extra allure. He wasn’t sure if they reacted that way because of Lucius’ long blond hair and soft features, or his more sharp and unmistakably Roman ones.  At the end of the day, it was irrelevant.

He searched for only one girl, after all. Not that he had much to go on. _You will feel her magic, you’ll know when you see her_ , wasn’t much of an description. It wasn’t description at all.

That was one more reason he stayed with Lucius, just in case he had more information. It didn’t seem so, at least for now, but with Lucius, one couldn’t be too sure.

“Severus, look at this, she does have all the curves in all the right places.” Lucius pointed at one girl. “You know, maybe I’ll gift Narcissa another maid after all. One to keep her company, do her hair… you know all that nonsense she likes so much.”

“You gift her that one, and I’ll use your balls as a door knocker when I  visit,” he grinned.

“Perhaps…” Lucius nodded, still eyeing the girl.

Lucius launched into one of his stories, but he wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were drawn to the far end of the room. Tacius usually had Greek slaves. Yes, he could go there and see what he’s offering. He headed in that direction and Lucius followed him, still chatting his ear off.

The auction was just starting. None of the offered slave girls caught his eye. Disappointed, he wandered off to the revolving rack. Still, not one girl gave him the impression that she poses an ounce of magic. A few girls were on the single racks and he headed there, reading the boards.

He almost passed her. Not almost, he did, passing by and not even glancing at her. Tingling on the back of his head forced him to turn around, and only then did he see her. She wasn’t noticeable at first glance, a bit on the shorter side in stature. Her curves weren’t as rich. Her hair reminded him of a lion’s mane, curly and wild. But her eyes…

Her eyes were the colour of a hazelnut, so expressive and live, whispered the promises. His body felt alive and alert. Well, certain parts of him were made more than a little alert by her gaze. He wasn’t sure if she was the one he was looking for, but she was the one he wanted to possess.

Reading the board, his lips twitched. _Well educated. Priestess. Raised at the temple. Needs to be disciplined and trained._ His cock welcomed these pieces of information. He circled her. Firm ass. Her tits were only a handful, but pert and proudly jutted. Her muscles were well toned. _Yes, she could go a few rounds with me without breaking a sweat._

He raised his hand ringing a bell. Tacius waved him to wait.

“Where did you disappear, Severus? I’ve been talking to myself,” Lucius complained.

“You always do, Lucius,” he replied, not even glancing at his friend.

“Are you sure? She doesn’t seem like your…” Lucius started, then stopped, his mouth working but no sound coming out for a few long moments. “Well hello there.”

Severus watched as Lucius eyed the girl, rubbing his chin.

“You know, I think I will take her. For Narcissa,” mumbled Lucius, missing the glare full of daggers that Severus sent him.

“I’m sorry, my friend, but you will have to find some other girl, this one is mine.” He infused his voice with enough threat to draw Lucius’ attention.

“Are you sure? She’s not your usual type,” Lucius asked, pulling back a step.

“Quite sure. I want her. Besides, Narcissa won’t have much use for her,” he added with a smirk. “Looking at her, I doubt that she can make any type of hairstyle.”

“But still….” Lucius narrowed his eyes.

“You _are_ buying a gift for Narcissa.” He gave Lucius one dangerous grin.

His body was still tingling, her proximity alone was enough. He would hate to cause problems and draw attention, but he would if it came to that. He simply had to have her. Maybe he did have luck and had found what he was looking for.

_He said I’ll know when I see her._

Tacius came over.

“What do you ask for this one?” Lucius asked first, not even waiting for a greeting.

“50 Denarius.” Tacius gave them a big smile.

“Why so cheap? Is she damaged?” Lucius frowned, bending to read the board at the slave’s feet.

“No, not that I know off.” Tacius shifted nervously. “Just not trained.”

“Still…” Lucius started then glanced at her. “The price is more than favourable, who am I to complain?”

“70 Denarius,” Severus offered.

Tacius twitched, glancing from him to Lucius. He could hear the sound of coins clinking in Tacius’ head. Tacius will owe him a big one, but Severus was determined to outbid Lucius at this moment.

“Ah my friend, you don’t want to play that game with me,” Lucius hissed at him, and then smirked, proclaiming, “10 Aureus.”

“I’ll double whatever he offers.” Severus smirked back at Lucius.

“Really, Severus?” Lucius sounded displeased.

“I told you, I want her.” He tilted his head. “So are we stopping here, or do you want to raise the price more?”

The crowd started to gather, it wasn’t common to bid about these type of slaves.  Severus smiled, not wanting to show his own worry. If Lucius continued to bid others might join, and even if he could afford it, he didn't want to pay the price of an estate for one slave.

Lucius glanced at the girl one more time and then shrugged. “If you want her that badly… I do hope that you will share.”

“Perhaps.” Severus gave him a polite nod.

“I prefer them tame anyway, and you will get bored of her soon. I know you. Then, why not let you do all the work and simply enjoy later? I do want to buy her out as soon as you are ready to sell.” Lucius shrugged.

It wasn’t often that his friend admitted defeat--more often than not, he was the one to debate his way until he got what he wanted in the Senate. Whatever the reason was, Severus wouldn’t argue, but he would watch his back.

Counting the coins, he handed them to Tacius.

“I’ll deliver her…”

“No, I’ll take her with me, now.” he barked at the Tradesman.

Tacius simply nodded. Bending, he gave a dress, more like a sack with holes in it, to the slave girl. When she was covered, Tacius tied her hands and gave the rope to Severus. He tugged the girl, turning to Lucius.

“So, did you find something else to gift to Narcissa?”

“As a matter of fact I did, if you’ll wait for me for just one moment…” Lucius turned and left, summoning the trader.

Severus pivoted on his heel. Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her face left and right. She wasn’t a beauty that would start a war. In fact, she was rather plain looking. His skin still reacted to the touch, prickling.

He leaned over, towering above her. “For the coins you just cost me, you better have some skills,” he growled in her face.  

She didn’t flinch. Her eyes stayed on his, proud and determined.

_Oh, it will be fun taming this one._


	2. Domus integration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I'm posting chapter before my beta managed to fix it, so mistakes - I'll replace it with edited version later.   
> I am a mess, and have almost zero free time, so I have to go like this for now.

"This is so unbecoming, you know?" Lucius drawled trying to conceal a small huff.

"Hm?" Severus turned his head to glance at Lucius.

He was walking fast, forcing Lucius to follow or fall behind. His guards followed a few paces behind, separated from two of them by a girl he lead by the rope.

"You could have just ask Tacius to bring her to your home later today. To lead her like this, on the street, in the middle of a day- Like it is a horse…" Lucius cept on ranting.

It wasn't all that uncommon to take purchased slaves back home from the market. It was, however, uncommon to tug them behind tied up like he did now. Severus didn't dignified Lucius with reply. He didn't want to risk and ask for the girl to be brought back to his home at a later hour. He didn't trust Tacius, nor Lucius for that matter.

"That is not a horse…" Lucius continued.

"Oh, I know. My horses cost less, and undoubtedly worth more. The later is yet to be proved." Severus replied, glancing over his shoulder.

The girl totter behind him. He kept a rather fast pace and she had to walk fast in order not to fall back. To her credit, she still didn't even broke a sweat. However, Severus didn't want her to be tired, he wanted to test his new property; he'll slow down once he’s free of Lucius.

"Indeed." Lucius chuckled, smirk on his face all too smug for Severus's liking.

"You know, the more expensive the item, it is more likely that I will value it more." Severus replied, his voice lazy neutral.

Lucius stopped for a moment, his face passive but Severus could see the tightness of Lucius's jaw. He kept on walking, forcing Lucius to finally move and catch up.

 _Nothing new,_ Severus thought idly. This was a game for them after all, one they played ever since they met. They challenged each other, it kept their minds and their instincts sharp. Skills like that kept one alive, especially if said one was a part of the Senate. In fact, more often than not, Severus and Lucius were on the opposite sides- supporting or proposing opposed ideas.

One of the main issues, both in their private and professional lives was the question of slaves. Not that Severus had something against slaves, he had a small army of them. Nevertheless, Severus was very much in favour of Nero's intake on slave rights. Lucius on the other hand, disagreed.

They reached the junction of the street and he glanced at Lucius.

"Do try to keep your word and come to visit. Do not force my hand or I will set Narcissa at you." Lucius forced politeness.

"As soon as time permits." Severus nodded, then added when Lusius frowned. "After all I have new, ah, concubine- to train."

He watched the increase of tightness on Lucius's face with a calm glee.

"Yes, well, maybe then I will have to visit you." Lucius's words sounded more like a threat than friendly self-invitation.

"Indeed. I'll expect your announcement. Give my regards to Narcissa and Draco." Severus tilted his head slightly in a minute farewell bow.

When Lucius walked away, Severus scolded his face into an indifferent mask and lead his party towards home. Severus wasn’t worried, but what happened today couldn’t be called harmless either. Lucius could be vicious opponent if he didn’t get what he wants. Friends or no, Lucius will do his best to get the girl.

_Was it worth it?_

The tingly feeling still buzzed over Severus’s skin. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he made a right choice. This slave wasn’t just any slave she _had to be_ the one with magical powers.

_If she is, how to force my wish out of her? What would I even wish for?_

Severus was known as not the marrying type, even if his status demanded it. His family history proved it to be a recipe for disaster. He was the only surviving member of the power struggle dispute between his family and one of the rivaling houses.

He wasn't the wealthiest man in the town or the empire, but he was well off, he had more than he needed. No heir, but his riches would go to Lucius' and Narcissa' son, as to the closest living relative; even if they were only very distantly related. He had all the power he craved for.

_Does anything missing from my life?_

No, he didn't miss anything. His interests were mostly scholarly. As a former soldier and now Senate member he did his duty.

_Maybe she could teach me more about obscure ways of her magic?_

The only true passion Severus had was for learning new and exotic things. The miracles of this world.

 _Idle thoughts,_ he admonished his own line of thinking. _First I have to discover if she is the genuine thing. She is mine, and I tend to keep it that way._

He glanced behind, the slave still followed without complaint or signs of getting tired. The tingly feeling lingered on. Even if she wasn't magical, he will have a good time with her.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione followed behind tall, stern looking man that just bought her. She wondered if she would be treated well by him? Even with his distinctively Roman features, and cold gaze he struck her as a good person. That, on its own, didn't mean much for a slave. Hermione, however, had nothing else to hold on to.

She preferred him over that other one, the blond one. The blond one radiated power and no small amount of cruelty; while this one had power but also compassion and the strength of pure heart and scholarly mind.

She felt a bit disappointed that there wasn't the third one with them, the one with power and strength of the body. That would be perfect.

Hermione’s thoughts wandered to her homeland, to the place she grew up and her mother, still free and serving Deities.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice a sudden stop of the party, resulting in walking straight into the man who purchased her.

He spun, jolted by her action. One large hand grabbed her neck, dark eyes burned with cold and determination. He didn't say a word, but he did growl at her, pushing her none too gently away from him and to the ground. She landed on the uneven dirt full of small cobbles with a swallowed yelp.

_You are a slave Hermione, do not expect any respect._

Her ire squashed with that thought, she assumed more appropriate stance- bowing her head and backing off, hunching her shoulders in humility. There was half-angry and half-satisfied grunt from her new Master.

Once, she felt it safe, Hermione raised her head again. The wall stretched indefinitely, left and right. She could see the upper floors of the house towering over the tall wall. They were in a peaceful street, but not far from it the busy life of the city could be heard.

 _I wonder if there are shops attached to this house..._   

Two-door heavy gate started to crack open. Behind her, she could hear a few relieved sighs. Hermione deduced that they maybe had waited longer that was customary, and that soldiers began to worry. She took a mental note that her Master didn’t take kind if things were done inefficiently.

The ropes tugged and she directed her eyes to his feet, following but also maintaining the distance. Once inside the walls, Hermione glanced around and bit her lip to prevent a gasp. The entrance hallway was longer than she expected. Hermione blinked once to chase away the yellow spots dancing in front of her eyes in the gloom, then once more when light his her eyes again.

Atrium was- huge, rich with huge statue of Mars in front of a large impluvium[1]. The most amazing mosaic with arabesques covered the floor and the walls. She could see the triclinium[2] that could easily accommodate a dozen people. She could see at least five doors on her right and three on her left.  A bit to the right, across them was an fuces[3]. Directly across them was big, chamber like lararium[4], even from the distance Hermione could see plentitude of figures and even some statues.

Her master stopped, and she stopped keeping her distance. Her neck still hurt from his grip, a vivid reminder to pay attention.  In a blink of the eye four women and two men showed up.

 _Slaves._  

They were mostly greek, dressed in typically roman plain but clean slave’s clothes. One girl and one boy looked like siblings, both had unusual red colour of the hair and pale complexion. She recognised one of the slaves, a wisp of a girl with white hair and translucent blue eyes, the girl was an Oracle in her Shrine. Two elderly women, one mild looking and rather plump the other tall and stern looking. The only remaining male looked almost ill- thin and with grayish complexion and shaggy hair.

“Wait for my return.” Her master barked and lead her in deeper into the house, to the door to the far left.

They entered a room full of hay and various war items, through the door and down. Only one torch lit the way and Hermione took pains not to slip and fall. Staircase that lead into the ground wasn’t typical for Roman houses. She followed him with a growing sense of fear.

Air dump and rancit bit her eyes, nose and throat, leaving the heavy feeling in her lungs. She could hardly breathe. They reached a small chamber with four odd doors, unlike she had ever seen before. Her master approached one, lighting a torch next to them. In the dim light she could see a shape, more like a heap on the floor.

Her master pulled the rope and grabbed the back of her neck roughly.

“Is this her?” he asked in a sharp, commanding tone.

The heep on the floor moved. It was a man, dressed in rags. His black hair uncept and dirty. He approached the door and squinted at her.

“Yes, my lord.” his voice cracked.

“How can you be sure?” barked her Master.

“As I told you you will know, the sam I know. You can only feel it, my lord.” He said.

“We shall see.” Growled her Master.

“My lord, your promise…” The man dared to ask, swallowing.

“Ah, yes. You will have a chance to earn your life back, six nights from today.” Her Master didn’t sound happy.

“Earn my life?” The man pulled back.

“Yes, in the arena,” came a gruf reply.

“But… My lord…” whined the man.

“It is more than a traitor like you deserves. I promised you that you’ll earn your freedom if your information is valid. I have but a six short days to discover if you were lying to me.” hissed her Master.

He pushed her in front of him, towards the stairs. Hermione didn’t complain, she rushed up wanting to run from the wails of the man in rags and the choking stench of the room. Once up she gulped air hungrylly.

The slaves were still standing where they left them. He pushed her mildly towards them.

“Minerva, Luna, Ginerva,” he called. “Wash her, dress her. Prepare her. I want food and reports.” He barked orders.

It struck her odd that he called slaves by their names.

Three women and redheaded man came to her. Master handed the rope to the man. Hermione stifle a sigh. Redhead, Ginevra, glared daggers at her. Luna gave her a comforting smile. They lead her in silence through the fauces decorated with battle themed mosaics into the peristylium[5]. Hermione gasped.

“Yes, our Master is fond of this place. Take good care not to damage any of the plants, penalties are severe.” Told her the older woman. “Do not try to talk or chat with any of us in front of him. Speak only if he address you directly. You will take care to be clean and to his liking at all times. You will respect the order of this house and perform your chores.”

“Yes.” Hermione nodded.

She was bothered with disrespect the woman showed her, but Hermione understood well enough why these rules had to be conveyed to her.     

Hermione glanced around the garden. It was magnificent, full of medicinal herbs. She couldn't, however, see too much. They ushered her into the bathing room.

The man untied the ropes and the older woman silently sent him away. They took her dress off, if that could be called a dress and she entered the pool. The red haired girl poured water over her head and pulled on it too strongly. Hermione didn't say anything but she frowned.

"Ginevra, go and help in the kitchen." The older woman instructed.

Without a word, the girl obeyed. That was unusual. Luna started to wash her hair.

"It's all right, I can do that." Hermione said.

"You will do as you are told." Admonished her the older woman.

"Minerva, you know who this is…" Luna looked at the woman.

"I know who she is. I do not know what or why she is here, but my assumption is that she wants to survive." Minerva replied, turning to her. "And if you do, follow the rules. Master is kind or cruel, depends on your attitude."

“I understand.” Hermione nodded.

“I… How you were captured? Are the others…?” Luna whispered. “I can’t see…”

“You lost your sight?” Hermione felt chilly thingles, like little hooks crawling down her spine.

“No, I can see- it’s just- they seem fine in my eyes. Like nothing changed. Like you are still with them, so I presumed…” Luna’s voice was sad.

“No one is hurt. I am here alone and of my own doing.” Hermione patted soft hand that stopped rubbing her hair.

She could hear soft sigh. Both women continued to work in silence, using soft sand and oils to scrub grime and dirt. The man that was selling her made them wash before every Market day, but not nearly enough. The water felt sublime after all this time. Not only warm but also fragrant with the smell of mint and sage. The plants soaked in the water with her, sticking to her skin occasionally.

When she was out of the water, they rubbed the creams in her skin; sweet smelling but not unpleasantly so. Luna tassel her hair. They pulled the material and Hermione frowned- it wasn’t quite the tunic and it wasn’t quite the toga; somehow it managed to be both. The other women wore plain tunics, long and palled from sun and water.

Whatever she was wearing had a back part long to the floor, one of the front parts was same in size as the back. Minerva pinned it to the left part of the material. The left side was wrapped around her- like toga would. They put sandals on her feet, and Hermione felt grateful for it after all scrubbing her feet felt raw and sore.

“You will have more than one of these. Wear them with pride.” Minerva warned her. “They show your status in this household. This is Master’s intake on toga muliebris[6], he is very possessive of what is his.”

“Don’t let that get into your head.” Third voice interfered, the redhead girl returned. “If it suits his purpose he will share with you. I am sent with instructions,” she looked at Minerva. “She is to be fed and taken to his room. She is to wait there, not touch anything- just wait at her designated place. My brother already placed the mattress on the floor next to his bed.”

“So, no permanent place for her?” Minerva frowned.

“She came with the warning, she has to be trained. She has yet to earn her place.” Smirked redhead.

“You lost your place, you have no right to take it on her. If you wanted to stay in your position- you should have followed the rules.” Luna replied calmly but firmly. “You will, however, respect her position in this home, and her status.”

“What status?” Redhead barked the laugh.

“She was one of the high priestesses in Greek shrine.” Luna narrowed her eyes. “She is well educated, which is more than we can say for you.”

“And yet, she is brought here as mare prostitute.” Redhead sneered.

“Same as you were.” Minerva replied calmly. “You brought the news, now return to the kitchen.” 

Without any further talk they ushered her through the garden  to the room in the far left. The room was, as all rooms were, lit only by the light coming through the door; spacious with huge bed at the center. At the right side of the bed there was a thin mattress on the floor, Minerva pointed at it.

“Wait here, someone will bring you food.”

Hermione sighed. Not that she felt humiliated, she knew well enough what to expect. Her magic, the same one protecting her from all other buyers revealed her to him. She chose him the same way he chose her.

She glanced around the room. Mythical motives were scattered all over the floor. In far right corner was place marked for bed. Walls had paintings more appropriate for an in or a brothel than a respected house. The paintings looked new, and Hermione presumed that he ordered them when he moved in.

Nothing she seen so far fitted in the knowledge she had about Roman households. He sure was very odd man, but also wealthy and well respected.

The heat of incoming summer and freshness of the darkened room made her sleepy. Someone brought her a plate of plain but tasty food.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The day stretched indefinitely. Severus stood up from the table and stretched. Entrance doors to his home were finally closed, no more merchants, lawyers or any other were welcome. He ate his food sitting, scribbling with one hand, that could not be called a meal, it was more a sustenance.

Sweat trickled down his back, sticking the tunic to him unpleasantly. With a hiss he marched to the bathing room, annoyed.

_For a full day of work I have not achieved anything of notice._

Bathing room smelled sweet, rose fragrance tickled his nostrils. Severus smiled. The memory of pleasant tingling he felt this morning at the market.

_Yes, there is one thing._

He planned for a long bath, then massage, but now he wanted to get with this as quickly as possible and test her. He planned for it much sooner but work interfered until he forgot about his new toy.

Severus allowed his personal slave to remove the sticky garment.

"What oils to prepare for tonight?" Slave asked.

 _Annoying but efficient, that one._ "None, water only. Cold one."

Severus wondered if he ever took faster bath in his life. But spurred by memories alone, his cock filled, standing even after the icy water. The slave was holding the fresh garments.

_There are perks to my position._

With a smirk, not even trying to cover his body, Severus walked to the garden and towards the bedroom. Candles were already lit in the room, they threw a shadow over the walls, light danced on her skin. She was sitting on her knees, looking at the floor or maybe studying the ornamental tiles.

“The name?” Severus asked.

“Hermione.” She whispered.

“Are you instructed in to house rules?” Severus wanted to just threw her on the bed, but some questions had to be asked.

“The most important, I think.” She said.

“Hmh. Up.” He commanded.

The same tingly feeling crawled over his skin, zinging straight to his balls. Her voice was melodic and soft. The garment she wore annoyed him. She obeyed his command.

 _I thought she’d be much more troublesome._ Severus was almost disappointed, almost. He liked to be surrounded with those who had character. She raised her hands to unwrap her garment and he smirked. _Yes, here you are._

“Did I gave you permission to do that?” He barked at her. “From now on, only I or slaves that bade you may remove you toga.”

“Yes.” She raised her head and chin, her eyes roamed over his body. She squirmed.

“Yes- what?” He kept his voice stern, amused by her gaze.

“Yes… Lord.” She tried.

 _Good memory._ “Only my secretary can call me Lord, everyone else call me Master.”  He said approaching her, waiting to see if she will take the bate. She didn’t.

Remus was more than just a secretary, he was his personal attendant, but most of all he was his victory. Victory over the family that costed his so much, that left him as the only living member. Severus methodically worked for years to destroy them, until they were so much in debt that they had to offer their child as his slave. He picked Remus, the most learned among them, the one that was friend with his childhood tormentors. But she didn’t had to know that.

He slowly unwrapped her, relishing in anticipation. Tacius marked her as _not virgin_ and that suited him fine, he hated scared and passive lovers, he detested teas in his bed. The way she looked at him told him that she wasn’t one on the shy side either.

“You were priestess, do you read or write?” Severus purred, enjoying her shiver and slight blush of her cheeks.

“I do, Master. I read and write latin and greek.” Her voice thin and breathy.

The odd sensation, like before thunderstorm raised the hairs on his body. He could smell her arousal. Severus smilled behind her back to himself, he chose well.

“You will tend to house lararium[7] and- to my needs.” Severus continued to purr, dragging fingers over exposed skin.

Her skin was soft from bath and oils, and franant. His mouth watered and his cock twitched. The pent up energy run through his body. There will be time for slow exploration but not today.

Standing behind her he unclasp the last obstacle and yanked the garment down, letting it bunch on the floor over his feet. His hands sneaked to palm her breasts.

 _The perfect fit_ , he thought. Her breasts were perfect palm size with pointy peaks. He squeezed then gently a few times then pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. She sighed, leaning backward, seeking support on his chest. With interest, he noticed that she shuffled slightly, rubbing her thighs together. Her small hands clenched and unclenched. Soft moans escaped her now and then.

He would love to play with her like this for a long time, until she’d beg him to take her. There will be time for that- later. For now he wanted to feel her around his cock. There was an unknown urgency in him.

He stepped back, releasing her and she issued a small noise of protest. Taking care not to touch her he leaned to her ear and whispered silkily “Show me what you can do.”

She was fast, he had to admit that. In a blink of an eye she twirled and grabbed his shoulders with more strength than he would expect her to have. He did, indeed, made a good choice. She nudged him to turn his back to the bed and pushed him.

Severu fell back, thrilled. Her aggression only spurred his desire more. She placed her hands to his knees and run them up his thighs, running small circles with thumbs on the inner more sensitive sides. She cupped his balls and gave them one gentle squeeze, his cock jumped- jolted by the sensation.

She took his cock in her hand. From his lying position Severus still could notice that in her small hand his cock appeared huge. She gave him a few pumps before resuming her way up, tracking lines of his old war scars. He reached for her breasts again.

That seemed to be enough.

She straddled him, looking him straight in the eyes and grabbed the base of his cock. Severus growled when she sat on him. She was so tight and wet and hot inside. Her muscles clenched around him, squeezing. Transfixed, he watched her face relax, jaw slacking with the expression of rupture.

He rolled her nippels and her hips moved. Severus growled again thrusting his hips up. Her hips moved faster, moans now floating freely from her throat. She threw her head back, arching her back. One hand pressing on his thigh, the other messaging his balls while she bounced on his cock. He hardly had to do anything.

Severus never felt like this. It was like his entire body was focused on the point where they merged. She altered between slow movements and sharp jerks of her hips. A constant soft pressure on the balls liquified his brain. The urgent need for more shooting through his back.

Deciding that it was enough of this slow build, he grabbed her hips stilling them in the air. Finding a better purchase by bending his knees and digging heels at the wooden edge of the bed, he jerked his hips up. A hiss escaping him as he reached the spot where his cock touched her inside walls. He held a fast and sharp rhythm, burying himself to the balls with each thrust. Severus relished in her incoherent babbling, a stream of nonsense words that poured from her mouth. He focused on bouncing of her breasts and more and more rapid twitches of her inner muscles. The tremor of her thighs pressed at his sides.

He felt like floating in the air full of the smell of roses, lavender and something he couldn’t quite describe. His balls climbed up and he jerked his hips up, pulling her down. Her inner walls trapped him in a ripple of a death grip. A yelp escaped him, when almost painfully his balls expelled jets of his seed pumping into her. Tender, but prickling sensation inside her circled around his cock.

The room spun around its axis. In the dazed state that he was, Severus could swear that she was glowing. Her skin appeared to be shining like she was lit with pale moonlight. Her body suspended in an appealing arch, her loud scream a music to his ears. This ending seemed to last forever.

Finally, he let her hips and she rolled off him, panting. Sex wasn’t this good for a long, long time, if ever. He still tried to catch his breath. Once he caught his breath, Severus turned to her.

“I do not want to find you sleeping in my bed in the morning.” His voice sounding rough and breathy.

He rolled and crawled up. She moved tiredly, more sliding than getting down on her mattress. Severus sighed quietly, covering himself with thin cover.

_She was worth every Aureus I paid for her._

* * *

[1] Pool for gathering the water.

[2] Dining room.

[3] Passage to another part of the house.

[4] Home shrine.

[5] Inner garden.

[6] Toga worn by women divorced because of adultery or high-respected prostitutes. 

[7] A sort of house shrine dedicated to ancestral family members- protectors of the domus.


End file.
